Magma Overlord
The '''Magma Overlord '''is a boss in minecraft, and the former king of Voidic Nether. He is one of Bilarous' minions, a high-ranking commander at that. He is also one of Bilarous' favorite advisors. Appearance He is a Magma Cube with a robot body, so he is part robot, part magma cube. Because of this, he cannot catch diseases or viruses of any kind. He levitates using a device attached to his body. He has a purple cape covering most of his cybernetics, and shoulderpads made of Nether Quartz and Gold. He is giant. Lore + History He was the former king of Voidic Nether before the War of Death where Bilarous and his armies slaughtered and captured many. He had almost no chance of survival against Bilarous' army, so he didn't take them. When Bilarous' army reached the overlord's castle, some sources say he was captured in the battle, and some say he surrendured. Either way, he was forced to do Bilarous' bidding. He had eventually became one of the commanders in Bilarous' armies, and a high-ranking one at that. Tactics The Magma Overlord will be fought when you kill 20 Hellvoid Magma Cubes. On the 20th time you kill a Hellvoid Magma Cube, the following cutscene will play. Player: More XP! ???: Halt! *the sound of hooves thunders* Player: Who said that? *Netherans on horseback grab the player, place him/her an a horse with an empty saddle, chaining them to it, and forcing the player to ride along with them, into a castle, where the gates open, and the player is placed in a jail cell* Magma Overlord: Greetings mortal. Are you ready to die? Or will you join master Bilarous' army? Player: Do I look like I would join HIM? Magma Overlord: Be that way then. But I have a banquet to serve, so your Execution will be delayed. *The magma overlord teleports away* You now must escape your jail cell and fight two netheran guards with Sunstone Swords and Emerald Armor. In the next room, You have to kill four of the same guards. the next room, you have to move up the castle fighting off Hellvoid Magma Cubes and Corrupted Wither Skeletons. The next custscene will play when the player reaches the top floor. Magma Overlord: So you've actually managed to escape. Guess I can't keep you cantained forever. Do you know the reason I had you captured? Player: It was so you could make me part of that Bilarous guy's army. Magma Overlord: Partially. It was also so that I could make Bilarous' boss more powerful. Player: That guy has a boss? Magma Overlord: Of course! Your death will be painful. *The battle begins* The megama overlord has 4000 hearts. The Magma overlord will shoot lava from the holes in the walls in direction. He can also shoot fireballs which give you fire weakness 7 and do 5 damage, and he can throw his head at you, and the head will do the same thing as a normal magma cube until he loses 5 health. He can also summon in hostile Netherans on Horseback, Yvescaback, or Pyrobelback weilding Sunstone swords, Emerald armor, and for those on horseback, Emerald horse armor. Some horseback netherans will atempt to capture you, making you easier to hit, and rendering you unable to use weapons, and move while they have you captured, but you can break free. If you kill a netheran on horseback, yvescaback, or pyrobelback, you can actually mount the unmounted horse, pyrobel, or yvesca, and control it. However, after 3 minutes, you will lose control and the horse, yvesca, or pyrobel will buck you off after 5 seconds. The next cutscene will play when the magma overlord is down to 2000 health. Magma Overlord: Your efforts are in vain. You cannot possibly stop lord Bilarous. Player: I possibly can. Magma overlord: You will still never even see the light of day ever again, even IF I die! It's game over for you, (Playername)! Player: I think you mean WHEN. *the second phase begins* The magma overlord, in addtion to his normal attacks, can also summon in Corrupted Blazes, Ghasts, and Corrupted magma cubes. The magma overlord can also float and move in this phase. The magma overlord will also have Resistance 3 on him for the rest of the fight. He also shoots the same fireballs faster. The next cutscene will play when he has 1 health left. *The magma overlord starts crashing into the walls uncontrollably, getting rid of the last 1 health* Magma overlord: You can't get close to lord Bilarous' fortress. Even when you destroy me, I still live on. You will never get out of this place. EVER. *The magma overlord dies* Player: Next time, don't try to imprison me. *Bilarous' stronghold rises out of the ground in an epic fashion* Player: I guess I better head there next. When the cutscene ends, a tamed horse will spawn and have emerald horse armor. It will also be tamed to you, so you can ride into Bilarous' stronghold. An eternal Nether legbrace and an Armageddon Pickaxe will drop. The armageddon pickaxe is the most powerful Pickaxe in the entire game. Category:Bosses Category:Voidic Nether Mobs Category:Magma Cube Variations Category:Mob Variations Category:Robotic Mobs